Xeno
by BlackShadow's578
Summary: When a rouge expiriment breaks free he travles to a diffrent universe and hopes their he will find home. Naruto marathon and reading alien comics made me come up with this. ohh and reviews are always pleasnt.
1. Epilouge awaking

Prologue

Red… the color… red, it was ringing as it died. But when it died it came back and so did the ringing but no… It wasn't the color that was dying and coming back and that wasn't the sound of the dying color. there was light that glowed red then stopped only to come back. the sound was coming from horns in the walls.

The light was in the middle of a corridor hanging from a ceiling. The corridor though it could not be shown was padded with plan white walls with no decoration. Then suddenly a small boy ran though the hall at superhuman speed. the kid was running oddly due to the fact he vision was blurred .

This boy hade to be less then 11 years old. he features included bright blue eyes, jet black hair, oddly long and sharp fingers and teeth, he wore a white suit that hade no features' except a large black **X** on the back. he was panting hard as he made it to the end of the corridor. As he turned he saw a man with a magnum and body armor. He was approximately 7 feet away. The boy froze and stared at the man's back not daring to move or breath.

Then the man turned and saw him. The boy could not see the man to clearly due to the fact the man was wearing a visor and the Childs vision but the man slowly raised his hand to his head and spoke. "Command I see the target should I open fire?" he said it in an slightly unnerved voice.

The child heard the response coming from the mans helmet "engage the target but do not kill. Aim for the legs and try to cripple. But we repeat DO NOT KILL!."

"Roger" said the man as he raised his weapon. the child glanced at the gun then something inside him at the threat of danger , erupted a feral instinct that which he hade no control. Jumped on to the wall but instead of sliding off though he just stayed on the wall as though glued the soldier stayed focus on the boy and was not surprised of the fact he stayed on the wall.

As he raised the gun for a seconded shot the child leapt at the soldier landing at his feet then the boy in white moved his hand at blinding speed grabbed the soldier's gun hand then forced the hand to point the gun at the soldier's jaw. The solider who didn't realize it pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered across the walls the man stood still mesmerized, then fell. the child looked at the man he hade slain then moved on. the kid ran down more and more corridors looking for a way out but nothing revealed it self then as he turned from other corridor he found a hallway full of doors.

He slowed down to a fast sprint when he came up to the first door he noticed they hade sign's. this one read weapon testing ground. not interested the child moved on. the door's he came to realize where mostly testing ground though some of the words the boy did not know he kept searching until…

He looked up on around the 30th door it read multi(something he didn't know) travel. his heart jolted travel he knew that word travel it meant going different places he tried to open the door but it was locked. he then took a step back then charged it the door flew off its hinges.

The room had nothing in it except for some kind of archway in the middle of it with a control console hocked up to it he ran to the console it was filled with buttons of letters and numbers. without thought he punched in random numbers hoping for a result. nothing happened.

The boy just stood their thinking. then as thoughts raced though his mind he heard footsteps. then once again he pushed buttons but faster then when he finished nothing happened. Rage filled his mind then he slammed his fist against the consoll then a whirring noise was heard next to him he looked and saw the archway starting to form a portal but before he got their.

"Hold it Xeno" said a cold dark deep voice from behind.

The boy froze and turned a lone man was standing in the door way though the kid couldn't distinguish anything else. holding a gun at him a revolver. Xeno as the man called him didn't know what to do. "I was hoping to keep you." said the man in that same cold voice. "But you have been to much trouble, no matter we can start again." then with that he pulled the trigger hitting Xeno in the chest. his blood splattering all over the travel unit.

The small boy yelled in pain as he toppled through the portal just as it was closing they last thing he saw was the man turning and leaving the room.

Chapter 1

A small girl was walking though a forest the forest wasn't dark or creepy but nice and calm birds where chirping around her. she was around ten to eleven years old her name was Ino Yamanaka she had long pale blonde hair that she tied in a pony tail and yet still was long enough to cover some of her pale blue eye's, the clothes that she was were dark blue, the selves seemed to be cut down and colored white Inos' legs were covered in bandages though she wasn't hurt, and at the moment was caring a basket with flowers in it.

Ino worked at her parents flower shop and was sent to get some wild flowers she however wasn't doing so well she found a few roses and daisies' but nothing bright enough to catch an eye of someone. she in fact was about to call it a day then.

_**BOOM!**_

the ground shook with tremendous force. "What was that?!" Ino asked her self looking around she looked into a dense clump of trees where she heard the noise come from. she raced squeezed though and what she saw made her gasp. she did not see a giant crater or anything bad, she saw clearing full of roses but not red roses. Black roses. Ino knew she struck gold not only did black roses have that kind of mysterious beauty but they were great for herbal needs. she ran into the patch and gathered them up around a dozen she realized that someone was their.

Dropping her basket she reached behind her and pulled out a kunai. she turned quickly her training she thought was about to be put to the test. the person however was lying in a rose patch wearing black with a hole in it and the hole was filled with… "_Blood_!" Ino thought dropping her kunai she ran up to examine the boy.

His eyes were closed he was very pale due to blood loss. "_Is he dead?" thought Ino rather scared now. But she was just reaching out to feel a pulse then the child gasped so loudly Ino jumped back._

"_Are you okay?" asked Ino hurriedly. the boy looked around then saw Ino his eye's grew in fear. "I'm not here to hurt you." said Ino in a motherly voice. "But are you alright?"_

_The kid looked at her getting up then said "Yeah I'm…" but before he could finish he ended up coughing up blood._

"_Wait here I'll get some help." said Ino getting up._

"_That wont be necessary." said a voice from behind them._

_A man was there wearing a green vest a blue under shirt a headband with an odd symbol on it and a smile on his face. he also had a scare that went across his face right below his eyes._

"_Iruka sensei !" said Ino "Its good you shown up I heard a noise and I went to investigate and I found this guy. And how did you find us?"_

"_Your not the only one who heard that noise." Replied Iruka rushing over to Xeno . "Can you move?" Xeno nodded and got up. "What's your name?"_

_He looked up at the shinobi "I don't really…" then he had a small flash back of a man in a door way… "My name… is… Xeno" he said slowly as if he was not sure._

_Iruka then took him to a hospital where Xeno was now in a bed laying. Xeno was looking around his room when he heard a nock on his door. Xeno jumped in fright and looked at the door expecting people coming to take him back to that… but not even he knew the answer to that._

_The door opened and Xeno braced himself. but it was just his nurse. "Is everything alright?" she asked kindly. Xeno nodded. "You have a visitor the third hokage." she said as though this was a great honor._

"_Umm, who?" asked Xeno as a man wearing a red and white hat a white cloak he was smoking a pipe he face was wrinkled with age and had a few liver spots. though he smiled as he walked in._

"_Hello there young man. my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I am the leader of this village and I wanted to ask you a few questions.." he said in a kind voice._

"_Odd.." said Xeno looking at him strangely._

"_What is odd?"_

"_Everyone… everyone here is so nice I don't understand what did I do?" _

_The third laugh heartily "That's odd to you! you must of came from a grim place indeed." he said then frowning "Where did you come from Xeno, that is your name right?" he said in voice much more stern._

"_I don't know." said Xeno_

"_Which do you not know."_

"_Both."_

"_Hmm" said the third. "Well have you been through any shinobi training?"_

"_What is that?"_

"_Ninja training obviously you don't know if your interested we can set you up for a lessons."_

_Xeno thought for a moment "Sure I'll try it."_

_After that they discussed where he would stay and decided on a hotel in the heart of the village. When Xeno arrived at the hotel . he was just about to take his first step then a child in an orange jumpsuit rounded a corner nearly colliding in to him only jumping out of the way at the last seconded he turned to look after him trying to distinguish him but he was already out of site._


	2. The First Day Of School

Chapter 2.

After a few days Xeno started his training as a ninja. The day was cloudless as Xeno walked through the village he noticed that people watched him as he walked by. well he was dressed in jet black robes and blue jeans. When he finally reached his 'school' he was surprised to see so many people. Xeno walked in into the building and followed a few people to his class and was surprised to see the same man who carried him to the hospital.

Then Iruka caught sight of Xeno he smiled and walked up to him. "How's it going Xeno? Well your going to be in my class, but before we begin you should introduce yourself." he finished with a smile.

Xeno just looked at him fore a second then asked in a voice of slight puzzlement "How?"

Iruka looked surprised "You know say hi and tell them about yourself." seeing that Xeno was still confused the shinobi finally asked "Have you never spoken to anyone your own age before."

"Never…" said Xeno looking down as though it was a great failure.

"Well… I guess I cou-" but Iruka was caught off by a squeal.

"Iruka sensei are we going to begin?" then a girl with pink hair and clothes poked her head around a corner. she noticed Xeno "Ohh we didn't know you were having a conversation."

"It's alright Sakura, I would like you to meet our new student Xeno." Xeno nodded at the girl.

"Well nice to meet you." but as she said this she kept her eyes on him. Xeno smirked at her and laughed. "What so funny?" she said in a surprisingly offensive voice.

Xeno stopped laughing and said "I've seen that look so many times you don't trust me you think I should go back where I came from and you seem to think I'm a threat to someone." Sakura stepped back speechless that a complete stranger read her emotions like a book in only a few seconds.

"Well any way!" said Iruka hastily stepping between them. "we should introduce you to the class Sakura please go back inside, we will begin shortly." Said Iruka with a smile. Sakura didn't say anything but she obeyed. "Well are you ready to meet your classmates Xeno?"

Xeno looked at him and said yes. when they entered almost everyone was looking at Sakura who was still shocked. Iruka cleared his throat and everyone looked at him and Xeno. "Everyone I would like you to meet our newest classmate Xeno." Everyone said hello, yet Xeno didn't do anything.

"Uhh Xeno" said Iruka with a small smile "aren't you going to say hello in return."

"Am I supposed to?" he asked Iruka in and emotion less voice. A few people in crowd laughed at this. Xeno looked through the crowed and noticed that same blonde girl that found him in the woods, he smiled at the class than said "Hello."

"Well since this is your first day with us Xeno I would like to see what you can do." said Iruka and taking notice of Xeno's shocked face about being asked to do something of which he has no knowledge of. Iruka then hastily said "We just want to see what you can already do so please may you?"

Xeno nodded then came small hmph of specualtion from a cornor Xeno looked around and saw a boy with a blue shirt that had some kind of symbol on his shirt, the boy also had black eyes and hair. he slumped in his chair as if the newcomer was not worth his attention . Then the kid noticed Xeno was looking at him.

"You got a problem." he asked not really caring about the answer.

"Sasuke watch what you-" but Xeno cut him off.

"No I don't have a problem." "But you seem to doubt make abilities… so here let me show you." said Xeno with slight eagerness in his voice. Then the child in black robes, still staring at Sasuke walked towards a wall. he did not stop and when he was about a inch away from it many people thought he was going to run into it. But someway somehow Xeno instead of hitting the wall started walking on it.

Almost everyone in class gasped. they all knew talented ninjas could do this but this was amazing. Still on the wall he began to move towards Sasuke whose eyes where large now. then Xeno was right next to him still glued to the wall. "Like I said I don't have a problem but you don't seem to get it."

"Get what?" spat the Uchiha.

"That its not me with the problem." then Xeno shot out a hand that grabbed Sasuke's shirt and lifted him off his chair. "Its you who has this problem, so why don't you work on it." Xeno then dropped Sasuke back into his chair then walked back to Iruka. "Well I can do that, is that good enough?"

Iruka stared then smiled "Yeah that should be more than good enough. alright why don't you take a seat by Naruto." and Iruka pointed at the boy in the orange jump suit that Xeno almost walked into on the way to his apartment. Iruka then called out "Alright today we will continue to practice our transformation jutsu.

Xeno walked over to the boy who stared at him. Xeno then turned in his seat "Do you want something, Naruto is it?"

Naruto snapped Out of his trance and said "No but I think that you gave Sasuke what was comin to him, he's such a prick sometimes." Naruto said smiling.

After that day Xeno did manage to turn in a pale imation of Naruto and Naruto turned into a naked lady for some reason that didn't annoy Xeno in fact he thought it was kinda funny but when he went home that day he thought he may have made a new friend.


End file.
